1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shifting machine structure in which a pressing pedal and a releasing pedal of a hydraulic unit are pedaled to move the elderly or patients toward a desired position by using a base unit, a seat unit, the hydraulic unit, a cushion support unit, a rod unit, and a control handle unit, thus obtaining delivery safety and convenience.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, elders, who have reduced mobility or have limb degradation, have to be taken care of by nurses in daily life. However, when manually holding or carrying the elders or patients to another position from a bed, a wheel chair or transportation, the nurses have to consume energy and time.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.